


The Sword in the Planet

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [15]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: Argus has been defeated, but the price that's paid is one that may be almost too much for them to bear...





	1. Dragon Heart

**Dragon Heart**

Mira watched the sword come down with dread, and Levi shivered next to her, neither one taking their eyes off the skies above, watching it cut down.

Both could feel the shock as it landed, the callings of their old Master to…

Levi swallowed it down, then paled as he heard Mira’s scream of pain as she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach, and quickly he went to help her up, “Are…”

“We must get Leona,” she whispered, “…Varotin felt that much, but…” she swallowed, pulling herself up on his arms, ignoring the pain from her bond, it was already fading, her natural healing kicking in to both of them, “Levi, go to the Rookery, help with the whelplings, even those not of the Ebon flight would have felt…” she winced, willing herself to stand, “I need to find her…to bring her back home.”

Her brother stared as she coughed once, black blood staining her sleeve, then she straightened up completely, her will and fear proving stronger than the connection to the earth her fiance had, and she took out a blood red stone from her earrings and whispered shadowy words.

“She’s still with Rizzy, I can summon them both,” Mira said quietly, “Go now. We’ll be busy tonight, but with any luck, she’d be the only in need of emergency medical attention.”

Her hand was already on her communicator, “Serene, get the blood bank ready. We’ll need it tonight,” she faltered as she stepped further, taking a moment to gather herself, willing the pain away from her and Varotin, _“Go to the cave… check on your brother, I’ll ensure her safety,”_ she whispered to him through the bond, taking another deep breath, _“He’ll need your help. Leona needs mine.”_

If what the bloodstone telling her was true, then she needed it immediately, and Mira ignored everything from the bond with Varotin then, focusing on that one fact.

The bloodstone was cracking, it would not withstand much longer, and she quickly cast the spell.

Black flames engulfed the stone as she pulled them towards her, and it exploded in her hands as the summoning was nearly completed.

She paled, nearly running as she entered the series of sea caves and making a beeline for the one Leona claimed as her own, quickly finding it and preparing herself for the worse as she entered.

Finding Rizzy carefully holding a small black whelpling that was curled on herself as she struggled to gasp for air… her features contorted in pain…

_I cannot panic now._

She knelt at her daughter, quickly examining her, then pressing her communicator, “I have one to prep for medical bay, standby.”

They would accuse her of being cold.

She reached into her bag, taking out the vial of morphine and the needle, injecting it into the small whelpling, who seemed so much smaller now.

Her hands shook, and she willed the pain and fear from herself away, concentrating now on Leona instead and speaking into the communicator, “Internal bleeding, suspected puncture to the lungs based on difficulty breathing,” she spoke to Lis and Raine over the communicator so they would be ready, casting a small spell to keep the blood from going into the lungs, to let air in there instead, her standard procedure, just basic medical work.

Not thinking about how small she was. Not thinking about how she had gotten…

_It’s almost as if the sword stabbed her…_

That thought would lead to panic, she stopped it cold, “She is stable for now, but it is a temporary fix, Serene we need blood to match…” she paused, knowing that it was unavoidable, “Oathblood-C. Rizzy and I are en route now.”

She didn’t care whether or not he was welcome on Atlas. Right now he was Leona’s family, and saving her daughter was all that mattered.

* * *

 

The stones that had been playing around Medallion’s beach house had started to cry.

That was the first inkling Leona had that something was wrong. The second came half a moment later with whispers of fear and a sudden silence from the planet in the sky.

She blinked in surprise when she looked up, Argus had vanished and clouds were rolling in fast.

Somewhere above, she heard the warning for a storm approaching.

Fear hit her like an ice wall then.

Every stone, even ones she had never spoken to… all were whispering now, all afraid.

Voices came from everywhere, full of fear.

_Of what?_

She climbed up the rigging to get to the crow’s nest, _something_ was coming. The stones were telling her that much,  _begging_  her to protect them.

When she saw the sword falling, the whispers gave way to screams.

She acted quickly, calming the ones closest to her… the beach house would be exposed if they were compromised.

Time ran out. The sword struck.

All at once everything was screaming and pain and Leona fell to her knees Her chest burned and she heard the Voice.

_**You promised! You would protect me!** _

She couldn’t argue as she coughed up black blood.

**_Her heart is mine Lasul! Your sister gave it to me with her prophecy! This child offered it up in your Trials!_ **

**_Leda heal me! Carry my wounds! Keep your Oath!_ **

She could barely breathe, her skin was burning and her lungs collapsing. The only thing she was conscious of were her orders and the fiery heart in her chest as her skin started to be covered with tiny black scales.

The transformation between her forms had  _always_  been quick before.

Not this time.

Bones cracked apart and reformed as she slowly shrank down, torn and tattered wings burst from her back, her clothing ripped as her body changed.

Black blood blotted the floor in front of her, she couldn’t stop coughing it up. Vaguely, she was aware of her Uncle’s voice… but what he was saying, she couldn’t make out.

Darkness, screaming and painful, overtook her.

**_Keep your Oath to me child of Neltharion!_ **

The rest of the world disappeared then. Far away stones she had once lovingly crafted…

The chess set in Theravir and Lyon’s room started to vibrate, the pawns were the first to crumble into dust, but before long, even the prize black queen that was her first real beautiful carving had shattered.

Neri had taken her dolphin off when it started to get warm, yelling at her friend to answer her, then crying with fear as she watched the cracks form until all she held was a pile of dust.

Somewhere in Jack’s garden, little stones that she had lovingly shaped and formed split and crumbled into the earth.

In Rizzy and Saeris’s home, it sounded as if they were under attack, stones loudly popping and shattering, the Lotus’s petals fell, ground into glittering dust as they landed before the loudest crack… nearly like cannon fire.. came from Saeris’s office.

The Map had shattered, a black crater where Silithus was…and from there fault lines that had broken the world she had spent so much time shaping for him.

In the apartment Lyren shared with his husbands, the tri-colored phoenix she had made them shuddered and cracked.

Opossum was crying, biting at Talah’s fingers to get him to find her. He felt her pain, he had to help!

…Rizzy stepped to the tiny all too still dragon and gently picked her up, careful to hide her from the others there.

Leona was dying. She was still struggling to breathe, the black blood still coming from her mouth.

Mira’s voice came over the communicator then, telling them to standby, she was about to summon them both.

…Leona didn’t hear. The child was trapped in darkness and so much pain, Azeroth screaming at her to take it away.

_**Leda please! Keep the Oath of your family!** _

* * *

The herb garden was growing well, and Raine was quietly singing as she harvested her ingredients for salves and poultices while Taladren chased a few butterflies.  
  
It was strange. The Light had not led her anywhere since her return with Luna’s egg, so for now she was staying at Atlas with Mira. Which was just as well, she liked working in the medical bay, and she was enjoying helping Mira set up the pediatric practice. The little whelplings were adorable, though she hoped that Mira didn’t scare them too badly.   
  
Perhaps she was needed here. She had helped with the healing of one person already.  
  
She made a note to prepare more tea for Lyren, he would be running low soon.  
Suddenly the skies grew dark and she frowned as the Light whispered victory over Argus.   
  
It was only half a second later that she fell to her knees, covering her ears at the screams, vaguely aware of Mira’s voice coming over her communicators.  
  
“Serene get the blood bank ready.”  
  
 _How could she remain so calm? Something horrible was happening, the world…_  
  
 _Ladnis, calm._  
  
Raine took a breath, straightened herself as she grabbed her basket of herbs, glanced over at Taladren who had fallen down and wide-eyed at the earthquakes and sudden storm that had started, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
“Come on, quickly, get inside,” she said as she picked him up, “Stay here in Auntie Mira’s apartment, I’ll shield it and return as quickly as I can.”  
  
“I have one to prep for medical bay, standby.”  
  
She blinked as she opened the door and two Serenes were there, “Sweet will stay here and watch Taladren,” one of them said, “Come on, it’s worse than we think.”  
  
The other took the boy and laughed as he took her glasses, and Raine nodded as she ran with Serene to the medical bay, getting there just as the next thing came over the communicator.  
  
“Internal bleeding, suspected puncture to the lungs based on difficulty breathing.”  
  
“Who do I need to match?” Serene muttered as she washed her hands and put on gloves before placing her bag on the table next to the operating bench, already acting as if she knew, already opening it and waiting.  
  
Raine frowned as she washed her hands and started prepping medicines, not knowing what was happening, but knowing that there would not just be one coming here today.  
  
She glanced over as Serene pulled out tubing and syringes, laying them carefully on the table, then the mage paused, tilting her head to listen to the communicator.  
  
“She is stable for now, but it is a temporary fix. Serene I need blood to match…”  
  
The woman took in a sharp breath, already pulling out a vial as Mira said the next, “Oathblood-C. Rizzy and I are en route now.”  
  
Raine paused, “That’s…”  
  
“I knew when the screaming started,” Serene said calmly, “Aura can barely move. The ley lines are completely compromised,” she started to set up the operating table, “The demonic energies that are with that last attack…”  
  
“How are you so calm?!?”   
  
Raine couldn’t stop Ladnis from asking that.  
  
“Simple,” Serene looked at her, “I’m not. I’ve split. Aura calls me Thoughtful. You met Sweet, and the one he calls Lust is with him. Serene is sleeping for now. And as her Strength, it is my duty to remain as calm as possible and solve the problem at hand,” she looked to Raine, “Finish preparing the medicine, Leona will not be the only one here tonight. You’re a combat medic aren’t you? We’ve just entered a battlefield.”  
  
Raine quietly nodded, and went back to her work as Thoughtful waited for her Teacher.

 


	2. Birthday Wish and Grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit from Neri for a little while, the rest of hers until the Rescue Neri event will be collected in the Girls are NOT Alright. Which I'll get going after I finish this one.

**Birthday Wish and Grief**

They never really celebrated her birthday well.  
  
The first year Mira had tried making the cake herself… which went about as suspected, and Varotin had brought her the practice swords then. They had only been a family for a few months, they nearly missed it because Kit forgot to tell them when it was.  
  
The second year was a little better… except for the things escaping the basement laboratory and shredding all the decorations, then the mad rush to contain them before they escaped into Silvermoon and the General found out about Mira’s experiments.

_…granted he probably already knew…_  
  
The third year they were in Highmountain and things were calm. Mostly… it was right before Leona went to the port town and began her apprenticeship… they were still healing from everything that happened in Stormheim.  
  
This year…  
  
It was going to be perfect. Serene and Udon had worked for nearly a week decorating the apartment. Levi had planned out a menu that seemed excessive, even with considering how much Leona ate.  
  
And she was going to have friends there. Everyone she cared about…  
  
Mira didn’t go back home to the apartment. There was no reason to. Varotin was not there, Leona was still in Medical Bay, hooked up to the life support.  
  
She wasn’t going to leave. There had to be something more she could…  
  
The blood mage closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than Leona to wake up. Or complain about how weird adults were. Or run off on some adventure.  
  
 _Anything.  
_  
 _Just wake up._  
  
Somewhere a clock struck the hour and Mira glanced up, counting the chimes.  
  
Midnight.   
  
“…happy birthday Leona,” she whispered.

* * *

Whispers and rumors were running all over the Undercity.  
  
Neri for the most part ignored them, instead quietly took to patrolling the ruins. If she were near loved ones, she would have worried them.  
  
Hedgie had been spending more time with the Apothecaries, at first reluctantly following orders, now it was almost a hunger the young priestess had. She thought the new silence was a sign of Undercity changing Neri in the same way.  
  
The other three on the squad, Cole, Jena, and Lina… were still too involved with their own issues, missing comforts from home they didn’t admit to in the training in Silvermoon, to notice the change in their squad leader or squad healer.  
  
Neri hid the dust from the dolphin when it was destroyed, slipping off to bury it near the ocean early one morning, sitting on the beach and crying when she thought of how she and Leona used to…  
  
 _You’re not sure! It could have…  
_  
If she could have found Talah… or could contact anyone… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.  
  
But the Dark Rangers took her Crimson Wings communicators, saying that they weren’t needed in the Undercity, that the only devices they needed were of their design.  
  
And Talah… just hadn’t come by.  
  
Something in that worried her as well.   
  
 _But he’s got a good Da now, two of ‘em!_  
  
“Thunderhorn,” a voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts and she turned to the Dark Ranger that called, “You’re out here again?”

Neri nodded, and the undead elf smiled at her, “Such dedication, the Dark Lady will be pleased, your squadron has assimilated well to Undercity.”  
  
More was said, she didn’t notice, and never did say anything to the woman.  
  
 _Leona was right, I should have ran away. I should have taken the others and…  
_  
“Battle drills are at seven o'hundred sharp,” the Ranger said and Neri nodded, “We look forward to your performance.” **  
**  
She left then, and the girl simply went back to her patrol, then ate her supper and called her squadron together for evening formation.  
  
She barely said ten words, just simply informed them about the battle drills and dismissed them for the night.  
  
Leona or Talah would have been shaking her at her being so silent. It wasn’t  _natural._  
  
The four girls under her didn’t notice, Cole complained about the morning drills, Jena and Lina just nodded with wide scared eyes, and Hedgie had already known about them.   
  
Neri looked to the skies to see if Gwydion had returned, she had sent the owl with a message to her father, the only thing she  _could_  think of doing, and then shook her head and went to the barracks.   
  
That night she dreamed of Silithus and the Sword.  
  
She covered her mouth as soon as she woke, afraid that she had screamed… but a glance around at the others told her that she was still silent.  
  
 _Is that what happened to you 'Ona?_  
There was no way she could find out. Not unless she could get there.   
  
Still, the girl frowned,  _It has to be! And Talah must be more worried about her right now, that’s why he hasn’t came by since…  
_  
She would be there now if she could… searching high and low for…  
  
 _'Ona’s a dragon. A black dragon, she’s supposed to be protecting against that sort of thing! And I know she is, cause she ain’t crazy like the other ones!  
_  
 _If she survived that Sword.  
_  
Neri paled, Leona was such a  _small_ dragon…  
  
 _She’s either dead or she ain’t, and until someone says, **then she ain’t!**  Damnit, she’d have yelled at you for moping as long as you did! What day is it anyways?  
_  
A glance at the calendar answered that, and Neri felt a new sense of dread falling over her.  
  
 _…no one celebrated her birthday…_  
  
She couldn’t run away now. Even though all she wanted to do was run to the beach and cry at the ocean. Beg her friend to come back and hug her and yell at her for talking too much or mooning over some cutie…  
  
Neri swallowed,“…'Ona’s alive. Until someone tells me otherwise, she’s alive.” **  
**  
It was her new benediction. She’d keep saying it to herself.  
  
She had to. Otherwise…


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

She wasn’t sure how long she had been out here.  
  
Truth be told, it wasn’t until she noticed that Mr. Alinith and Mr. Calientos were talking next to her that she even  _realized_  that she was here, and Leona frowned as she found herself in Silithus and near the Giant Sword.

_How did I get here?  
_  
A wave of pain hit her then, then she heard the same screaming that she heard when she fell at Medallion’s place, and with stark realization found it to be coming within the wound of the world.  
  
The two had seen her. Mr. Alinith had even picked her up.  
  
 _When did I get here?_  
  
She traveled with them that night, surveying the damage of the Sword, and then eventually made it back to camp. None of them could reach Atlas, to let Mama know where she was. That night they went back to the Horde camp and Mr. Alinith gave her a crystal with a dragon in it to help her keep from hearing the screaming all the time.

Leona didn’t sleep.  
  
Or rather, she couldn’t sleep, even though she was so tired. She wasn’t even hungry, and that never happened. Every time she tried to lay down and close her eyes, she’d wake up right away. There were other voices she was hearing now, whispering and then there was the odd feeling of being stared at. Eventually she just gave up and went outside to stare at the giant sword and the wound it caused.  
  
 _Why am I here? What’s going on?  
_  
She didn’t ask the question she wanted to. It frightened her too much, and she was  _here_ … so she couldn’t be…

Leona closed her eyes tightly,  **“I’m still alive. I know I am!”**


	4. Bond

**Bond**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ ** _  
_**  
The rhythm was calming, the only thing that she was paying attention to, and the only proof she had that somehow Leona was still alive.

Mira closed her eyes, breathing in the tea that someone had given her and nearly gasped aloud when she felt arms around her, taking longer than normal to recognize the pull of her bond with Varotin.  
  
She couldn’t face him, she and Lis had done all they could but… Leona was unresponsive. All they could do was put her on life support and wait.

The pull got a bit stronger, a little more desperate, he was trying to get her attention, but patient about it,  _ **“** Mira…”  
_  
Moments passed as she ignored him, ignored the pain in her chest. The tea was taken away and replaced with some sort of food, and the embrace from the bond turned to something more of an insistent tickling.  
  
For the first time, she ran from the bond, hiding in her memories and he chased her in worry,“Hey!”  
  
The child that she turned to ran to hide inside a cave, “I don’t know how to save her!”  
  
“You don’t have to!”  
  
He never saw these memories, they were ones she kept nearly from herself, and she hid in them, despite the pain they caused, she just kept running, deeper into the darkness, away from everything.  
  
“Mira!”  
  
 _“Ba…”_  
  
She paused in horror at the second voice, a name that  _shouldn’t_  be uttered, one that was  _hers_ , one that could destroy her if they so wished, and she swallowed a scream as she found a place to hide, getting as small as she could and hugging her knees.  
  
 _“You returned to me. So willingly too.”  
_  
 _No… get away…  
_  
She didn’t dare speak, dare give herself away.  
  
 _“Such a dutiful daughter, you know what caused it, don’t you…”  
_  
There was the sound of swords clashing against demon fire, a fight she couldn’t see, but  _felt_ , and then the voice of her father… if he could be called that… disappeared.  
  
“You don’t have to save her, but we can help her,” Varotin called, his voice closer than before.  
  
“She’s missing. Raine didn’t see her…”  
  
“Oh that’s all?” she glanced up to see a child version of him grinning at her, “It’s easy then, we just find her,” he held out his hand, “Come on, this isn’t the best memory of yours is it?”  
  
She stared at him for a long moment, then wiped her eyes and nodded.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

  
Mira raised her head a bit, looking at the dragon form of her daughter laying there.  
  
 _Varotin, where did it land?  
_  
There was a whisper of an answer, he was being called back to help his brother to heal the damage from the cave, and her eyes widened, even with his small bit of reassurance and a quick kiss through their bond.  
  
He had work to do, and so did she.  
  
 _We can’t save her, but we can help her on her path._  
  
Taking a deep breath, she rose, knocking the forgotten bowl of soup shattering to the ground, and ignoring it, went to her bag, taking out a volume of her research and her needles.  
  
Could she break the bindings Leona willingly placed herself under?  
  
Mira frowned, perhaps not. At the very least she could make it easier for Leona to be found and seen, even by those that could not see into the spirit realm, from there…  
  
…somehow they’d have to figure out the Sword, and the Wound that was festering around it.   
  
“That’s just a theory I have…” she muttered to herself, “…Leona may be able to return to herself without it…” she shook her head, “That’s best case scenario. Prepare for worst.” **  
**  
Taking a deep breath, she set to work.


	5. Wound Care

**Wound Care**

She was finding out a  _lot_  of things counted as rocks.  
  
Granted, some didn’t surprise her, but Leona couldn’t remember being able to manipulate sand before. Or hear the little voices inside fossilized stones.  
  
It made eating those dinosaur soul shards Mr. Alinith was making for her much harder. But she still did it. The concerns he and Mr. Calientos had brought up…  
  
 _I don’t want to become a wraith!_  
  
She was having to concentrate more now to stay where she was, the Wound was pulling her to be much closer to itself, but she was still able to go to the camp to make the slightest of appearances, let them know she was alright still.  
  
 ** _“Leda…”  
_**  
She closed her eyes at that voice, it was much gentler now, still in great pain, but…  
  
 _She’s dying.  
_  
The ghost-child swallowed, then left a note in the sand for the adults in the camp, laid shining rocks on top of that so her message wouldn’t blow away, then glanced towards where Xavier and Talah were sleeping, bending down and spreading a little sand on each of their foreheads so that she could touch them briefly.  
  
She missed being able to. Leona never realized just how important it was to her… and when she did get back in her body, she was going to hug everyone and not let them go for at least a week. Maybe a month…  
  
“I’ll be right back,” she promised quietly, “I’m just… going to go see what I can do. I bet I’ll be back before breakfast.” **  
**  
The words were barely out of her mouth when the camp faded away and she was at the Sword.  
  
The goblins were still mining, and she felt rather than heard the chittering of the bugs from their hives. Whispers passed her by, the protections from the Runes given to her seemingly still in place, but she shivered as she recognized them, then took a deep breath and stepped a bit closer to the Wound.  
  
 _I have to try.  
_  
She knelt down, placing her hand on the sands, concentrating on healing the stones. Far beneath her she could feel the efforts from elsewhere, and her eyes widened as she recognized it.  
  
 _Papa!?  
_  
There was no answer, he couldn’t hear her like this.  
  
Yet he was there, she could hear his voice and Uncle Vonic’s voice speaking with each other as they worked, just… not exactly what they were saying.  
  
There were more efforts, something that shouldn’t surprised her, shamans and druids were all channeling their efforts from various places, trying to keep the Wound contained.  
  
 _But we can’t do anything until the Sword is…  
_  
Leona closed her eyes, added her own little bit of power to the multitudes healing right now.   
  
It wasn’t  _much_. She was near her limits.  
  
There was a soft sigh from the voice she heard before, a near patting of her head, and then it broke away, telling her that it was enough for now.  
  
She laid back in the sand, staring up at the sky and trying to get her strength back to make it to the camp, but too tired to move at the moment.  
  
 _I’ll be back soon… Promise. I’m not going to fade away._  
  
Leona closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the stones she could still contact.  
  
Opossum chirped at her, and she tried to see if she could go to him… but found that she really was at her limit.   
  
“Just tell them where I am…” she whispered, “I’ll head back the long way. Once I rest a bit.”


	6. Observation

**Observation**

Mira was taking a very rare moment to herself. Mostly to herself, she was studying the research notes that had been luckily in her bag and not on the doomed laboratory on Atlas.  
  
Leona was still in her coma, and she put the vials of blood she had taken earlier on the bed next to her as she glanced over the information about her daughter and dragons in general, then going to perform what small tests she could without her proper equipment.  
  
All of it was gone, she’d have to completely rebuild from scratch. When Serene woke up, she had her student start on the inventory of what was in there, what they actually needed, and the cost of it all.   
  
 _We had just gotten the clinic fully stocked too.  
_  
There was an oddity in Leona’s blood and she frowned, taking out a clean notebook and marking her observations on that, not sure what to make of the slightest golden glow at the very edge of the crimson liquid.  
 _  
I’ll need to speak with Theravir or Cero. And soon.  
  
Leona is alive. Just… not conscious and not regaining consciousness. And Raine mentioned that her spirit was not with her body.   
  
So. Options.  
  
Find her spirit. First and foremost. Get her body to it, find out if that’s enough to get her together. If not…  
_  
She frowned, pausing in her writing, what then?  
  
 _The cave. Get her to Varotin and Vonic. This happened when the sword hit, it may have happened because of her deep connection with the stones. She always maintained even before the Trials that they were her friends._  
  
 _Obstacle One: Only Oathblood family members can enter.  
_  
 _Obstacle Two: Family blood is needed to open last door. I don’t want to stick Leona more than is absolutely vital._

_Solution to both. Varotin will simply have to meet me outside._  
  
_Obstacle Three: Raine also mentioned that sometimes spirits are trapped. If Leona cannot get her spirit to the Cave entrance will getting her body there be enough?_  
  
_Solution: None at this time._

Mira sighed, putting down her pencil and folding her hands as she looked at the tiny dragon, “We’ll get you back dearest,” she whispered, “And then we’ll celebrate your birthday a little late and Mama and Papa will get married finally, and…”

She paused.  
  
Her wedding dress was in her laboratory. She had taken it to her study to finish embroidery at her break.  
  
 _Raine and I worked for months on it…  
_  
Mira quickly reeled in her temper, too much at stake to let her flames get out of control.  
  
“We’ll just have to redo it,” she said sadly, “Or I can take your advice and have a much simpler gown.”  
  
It wasn’t very important anyways, not compared to everything else going on.   
  
Leona slept on, her heart monitor calmly reporting that she was stable, her blood had the strange results that Mira couldn’t read more into until she talked to her teachers.  
  
“Come on, the air is calmer now, let’s see if I can take you on deck,” Mira said quietly, carefully putting her notebook and the vials away as she disconnected the tiny dragon from the various monitors, “You always seem more at home on a ship.” **  
**  
She was _stable._  And her heartbeat, though faint, was still there… though her scales seemed to have hardened, and Mira frowned at that, pausing to take out the notebook and write that observation down.  
  
And then put it away again, picked up her daughter, and took her up to Calypso’s deck to watch the sunrise.  


	7. Research

**Research**

The small house was by now scattered with notes and books that Mira was looking through, trying to find the answer to the riddle that she was always afraid to solve.  
  
But with Leona’s body in stasis and safe… a promise made to her by her General, and her daughter’s soul safe, a promise made by someone she trusted, solely for the reason that Haidee was Leona’s friend.  
  
 _How to get the two to join again?  
_  
Mira had not asked how Cero transported her soul from the succubus to the doll, she never thought she was  _allowed_  to, was frightened of what the answer could mean.  
  
 _I was a willing volunteer… right?_  
  
 _Will Leona remember? It’s her own body, so… odds are pointing in her favor. Muscle memory at the very least will be there…  
_  
 _But what if it’s just the past couple of months? Just what her soul has been experiencing? Or even worse, she’s been in her dragon form, the last time she was for any extended bit of time was Blade’s Edge.  
_  
 _If she forgets her friends… if she asks for Grandfather and not Papa…  
_  
Mira paled, that could not  _possibly_  be an option. At the very least, she had to ensure that Leona  _knew_  who they were, who Haidee and Neri were, who Talah…  
  
She took a deep breath, going through another of the volumes in the library, trying to find the exact point from where Cero began his research, the clues that would help her keep Leona as intact as possible yet get her back where she should be.  
  
She couldn’t even find  _how_  to do it.  
  
 _I asked over everything else. Why was I afraid of a simple question?  
_  
 _How did you make me Cero? Why?  
_  
 _Was it to please Kerri? To keep her distracted from your research into other things? She was obsessed with you, were you hoping that perhaps I’d keep her…  
_  
She shook her head, her Mistress’s downfall had nothing to do with the task at hand, best not to think on it now.  
  
 _Who summoned me?  
_  
That thought she pushed to the back of her mind too, again, not important, not information that would save Leona.  
  
She took a deep breath, glanced over to Varotin, and smiled sadly at seeing him concentrate heavily on one of the books, though it was held upside down.  
  
There was a reason she and Leona read to him.  
  
“You should rest. Once we find the answer, I might have to use you as a catalyst,” Mira said quietly, “You’re one of her strongest connections, and one I  _know_  I’ll have permission to cut.”  
  
“You know, she’s a lot like you too,” he said, “This is one of your first papers, right?”  
  
She blinked, then stepped over, taking the book from him and hugging it close, “…I can’t believe he kept it.”  
  
Varotin grinned and took his bag from his pouch, dumping it’s contents out, “I had to move fast to keep them all from breaking when it happened, but I saved every one.”  
  
Mira stared at the pile of animals made from so many different gems and stones that Leona had picked up, then covered her mouth as the first of small giggles escaped it.  
  
“…you’re so  _weird_ …” 


	8. Cleaning

**Cleaning**

Levi winced as he examined the bite mark from the hydra the night before, rubbing some of the medicine Raine had left in his sister’s clinic into it to fight off infection, and then staring at his reflection for a long moment before the incubus got to his feet and went out to his garden.  
  
There was… a  _lot_  of work to do.   
  
He had spent the first few weeks after the all-clear was given cleaning up Mira’s apartment and getting all the excess water out of the rooms and drying the furniture… which was harder than he thought it’d be, but excepting for one mishap in Leona’s room, most of the furniture had been saved. The books and dresses and…  
  
Well. There wasn’t much anyone could do to repair the damage to those things.  
    
When she or Leona didn’t return, he just kept cleaning and working on the garden outside of it, waiting to hear news, eventually just calling out to Mira on the communicators.  
  
 _“…sorry Brother… we’ll be home soon.”  
_  
He paused at the memory of how torn she had sounded, and went right back to work at planting the buds he had gotten on the way back to Atlas from the trip last night.  
  
Levi kept telling himself it was a good thing Mira wasn’t back yet. He had been unconscious when she left, so she didn’t know Darriana had left.  
  
Or that he made a deal with her to keep their elder sisters from finding them.  
  
His head ached when he woke up, and he quietly avoided Nedri and most everyone else, trying to think exactly of what Mira said to the demon huntress, and then felt nauseous when he realized that… she had given it away.  
  
Not that anyone had asked for it.  
  
 _But if Darriana’s master…  
_  
Hopefully she’d return before then. And with that in mind, Levi just avoided everyone until the call for relic hunters came across the board.  
  
 _Hopefully Lyren and Tulyon make enough from that run.  
_  
 _But if not… I’ll just go on another one with them. If I can make up for what I did, then no one will ask for her to uphold her promise.  
_  
 _…so long as Sis doesn’t find out what happened. She never plays around with an oath of True Name.  
_  
He wasn’t useful.  
  
It was the whole reason he and Mira had come up with that large lie to their family about how powerful he was.  
  
All he really knew was how to cook, clean, and garden. And  _apparently_  power portals.  
  
 _At least when Sis and Leona return, their home will be ready for them._


	9. Doll

**Doll**  
  
 _“Names have no meaning if you make it well known,” his sister whispered quietly as she held him, “That’s why I call you by your name Leviathan. They will never discern the truth of what lays beneath it.”  
  
“But what about your name?”  
  
“It holds the power over both of us, I bound your name to mine, so long as it remains safe, then no one can ever command you,” she smiled, kissing the child’s forehead, “And you know me Leviathan. I will never allow that to happen. We may both make mistakes, but they will be our own.”  
  
The small incubus nodded and smiled up at her, “You won’t let anyone hurt me?”  
  
_ _“No. I won’t.”_  
  
Mira blinked awake, taking a deep breath as she sat up, not wishing to be reminded of the first promise she had broken.  
  
 _Levi’s alright. He came out alright. Leona will be alright too.  
_  
 _I… I can’t always protect them.  
_  
It was time.  
  
 _She has to return to her body… whatever else happens…  
_  
Mira dressed in robes she had put away nearly a year before, ones she had made to compliment Cero’s and Theravir’s, marking her as Apprentice and Student. This ceremony was one she never witnessed, she was only there to ensure that Leona was safe, that her memories…  
  
She swallowed, letting that fear go before it festered and grew once more. This had been delayed long enough because of her hesitation. She’d have to trust in her former Master, something once given without question. When her memories started to return, so did small seeds of doubt as she tried to fill in the blanks.  
  
This was not a time those doubts were needed or wanted.  
  
She stared at herself in the mirror, wondering how Levi had even recognized her, and for a brief moment saw in her reflection the succubus instead of the doll.  
  
 _“Will I always live in fear?”  
_  
 _“Only if you chose to.”_  
  
Mira frowned at the near-forgotten memory, picking up her bag and ensuring all was in it before walking outside Cero’s safe house, heading first to pick up Leona, and then to meet with the General.

* * *

Leona only caught a brief glimpse of the doll Haidee had before she was pulled into it, and all she really had noted was the ridiculous amount of lace on the dress and that the hair was long and in ringlet curls.

She… didn’t care for them in the first place, though she never said as much to Haidee. Unlike her stuffed animals, dolls,  _especially_  ones with button eyes, always seemed to stare.  
  
Though that fear was something she had gotten quickly over. Leona couldn’t see, couldn’t feel, couldn’t move… all she could do was listen and speak… but she wouldn’t worry about them staring at her any longer. They were obviously blind.  
  
Thankfully _everyone_  could hear her now. And see her,  _if_  she didn’t die of embarrassment from them seeing her in something wearing maybe five layers of lace and silk.  
  
She wasn’t going to fade away now. Or turn into a wraith.  
  
But the cries of Azeroth and the stones only got louder with the transfer, and while she couldn’t feel their pain any longer, she  _heard_  it in their yelling.  
  
 _Mama went to the General and Uncle Terry… she had to have._  
  
How long was she going to be in the doll? Haidee wouldn’t keep her there indefinitely,  _despite_  everything, she was one of Leona’s best friends.   
  
 _Besides, I want to tell her Papa that Haidee does have friends. There’s me and Talah, and it sounds like she made friends with Neri last night.  
_  
 _…I miss_ **my**  Papa. I want to go home.  
  
Leona couldn’t even cry in the doll, no matter how much she wanted to.  
  
She couldn’t do anything. And unless someone picked the doll up, she couldn’t reach anyone. It took concentration to even speak into the communicators.  
  
Mentally taking a deep breath she stepped back into her memories, trying to comfort herself in other ways.  
  
The sound of the ocean greeted her there, followed by the memory of Kit playing the ocarina as they sat on the beach and listened to the waves.  
  
She could almost feel the wind.

_It’d be soon. I’ll be back soon._  
  
_Right?_


	10. Fear

**Fear**

Leona had started to “sleep” in the doll, only really seeming aware when someone was talking to her. Boredom had  a small bit to do with it, but… she was just so  _tired_  all the time.  
  
It scared her.  
  
She was forcing herself to stay awake, and finding it near impossible when the only thing she seemed able to do was talk, and her voice sounded all wrong, it was weird and echo-y. So she stopped that at one point, only speaking when spoken to, otherwise she was just thinking or that odd not-sleep.

  
Today she was feeling for the stones that she had shaped, seeing what had happened to them.  
  
Most had been destroyed completely, so many that she had carefully granted their little wish of being this or that… and she felt herself crying even though the doll never did.  
  
By the time she had found out what happened to the more recent ones, she started to get  _angry_. Those were gifts. They meant a lot to her and they… just…  
  
Neri’s dolphin was completely gone. And it wasn’t fair.  
  
The fox and bear she made for Flynn and Zaer were still there.  _Barely,_  both stones hanging onto each other in the same form that she had first found them, and they were some distance away, but… she may be able to do something.  
  
It would tire her out more though.  
  
 _They were so happy. And they were Winter Veil presents.  
_  
Without telling Talah, she closed the azurite eyes on the doll and retreated as far into herself as she could, concentrating on bringing Fox and Bear back, after that, Flynn or Zaer would find them in cleaning up the apartment, and they’d all be happy again.   
  
She didn’t know how long she was quiet that time. Only that it took far longer than it would have if she were in her body. But the hematite turned back into the animals, she managed it, and started to feel out for the other stones that she could fix, finding Saeris’ map next…  
  
 _“Stop it Leona.”  
_  
Mira’s voice caused the azurite eyes on the doll to open in shock, “Mama?”  
  
 _“You’ll damage yourself further. It can wait until you get back to your body,”_  Mira wasn’t where she was, or she couldn’t see her… and the voice didn’t sound like it was coming from the communication devices,  _“Things are already difficult enough. Don’t be reckless now.”  
_  
“Where are you?”  
  
 _“In one of the General’s safehouses, I was checking on you through a bit of the bloodstone I have left,”_  she paused,  _“He’s ready to put you back in your body. But…”_  
  
“Mama, what’s wrong?” the tone behind that hesitation worried Leona, she had never heard Mira sound terrified before. Angry, worried, but never frightened to depths Leona couldn’t fathom.  
 _  
“Two things. That may amount to nothing. The first is I’m worried about your memory remaining intact. And while it’s forgivable that you forget me or Papa… I wish to not give anyone else that heartbreak.”  
_  
The small dragon in a doll made a small sound of agreement, she’d never forgive herself if she forgot certain people, and if she forgot Talah… “No, it’s not an option Mama, I won’t let myself. What’s the other?”  
  
 _“…”_  Mira took a long time to answer, _“…your blood Leona. It’s… off. May I ask you something?”  
_  
That threw her, “Yes?”  
  
 _“…at the Trial, you said you were asked to sacrifice something. What did you offer the final test?”  
_  
“Uncle Vonic said I had to give a dragon heart Mama, I… I couldn’t go hunting anyone else.”  
  
 _“So you did what you always do when faced with such a thing, you offered your own heart,”_  the blood mage chuckled, then was quiet for a long moment.  
  
“…was it wrong?”  
  
 _“No dearest, it just explains why your blood changed after the Trial. And it may explain why the sword affected you as much, especially since Varotin’s master is now yours. I would say to be more careful in offering such a thing, but I know you. When faced with such a choice, the answer is always…”_  her voice faded into near sobs.  
  


“How is my blood off Mama?”  
  
 _“It has trace amounts of a new substance in it. I’m told that this ore is azurite, that it’s what’s being mined in Silithus right now.”  
_  
“It’s all around the Wound,” Leona said, “Talah replaced the button eyes on the doll with it, and I can see now. And I was helping him mine it when…” she paused unsure if she should mention why he was working there.  
  
 _“Then you’re with him now?”  
_  
“Yes Mama.”  
  
 _“If it is connected to Azeroth, then it may be the planet trying to fix things. I’m trying to find out if your body has changed, but… the General has it, it nearly calcified on me, he had to pull a favor to put it in a time-lock to prevent further damage. …that’s the other risk, I don’t know what effects having Azurite in your system will do. My testing is showing that it’s a volatile substance. Already people are making weapons.”  
_  
“Mama… is my blood… am I still Papa’s…”  
  
 _“Leona, you’re always your Papa’s daughter,”_ Mira chided gently, _“And mine as well. No matter what the blood says, the answer to that question is yes.”  
_  
“…Mr. Nightblossom said that I was dying. What else happened to my body?”  
  
 _“You were,”_  the abrupt answer nearly made Leona cut off the conversation,  _“We stabilized you, but it took some time. You had stubborn wounds that would not readily heal… like you were the one stabbed instead of the planet.”  
_  
“But… it’s healed now?”  
  
 _“…yes. When you’re ready, have Talah bring whatever container Haidee placed you in, I’ll send him the directions… I’ll find out what I can…”  
_  
Leona made another affirmative hum, “…but we won’t know until we know. Until I get back in there.”  
  
 _“Leona it’s a risk…”  
_  
“Mama, it’s alright.”  
  
There was a soft pressure, almost like a hug and a kiss to the forehead, and then Mira’s voice was gone, leaving Leona alone to her thoughts.  
  
The doll was only supposed to be a temporary fix, no better than anything Mr. Alinith could offer. She’d  _have_  to go back to her own body.  
  
There… really was no other option when it came down to it, even with Mira’s worries. The General didn’t have a doll for her. Why would he?  
  
“I’m not going to forget,” she whispered to herself, “And… I’m still Papa’s daughter no matter what.” **  
**  
Anything else, she’d deal with.  
  
Still… she wanted to talk to Talah about it, maybe Zaer and Flynn. If Mama was that terrified because…  
  
 _Why would azurite be in my blood?_


	11. Returning

**Returning**

Leona could feel the pain and hear the screaming still. That didn’t change. But there seemed to be something else too, almost like someone wrapping her in a blanket, a voice singing a soft lullaby from a very long time ago…  
  
Small obsidian claws flexed, and a mouth opened and yawned before the head lifted itself up, sniffing as the whelpling blinked open her eyes, forgetting that she couldn’t see out of her pale…  
  
Mira frowned,  _already_  there was marked change, Leona’s eyes were no longer the pale milky ruby, instead a clouded over gold with blue light glowing on the edges, looking very much like the ore that was being dug up in Silithus, the blue-tipped golden azurite that now flecked over the obsidian scales and didn’t seem able to be wiped away. She picked up her daughter from the altar, checking over her vital signs quickly, and breathing a sigh of relief, no matter what else had happened, Leona was alive. Her lungs were functioning, her heart was beating…  
  
Still, there was a strange patch of scales on her chest, a blackened scar that Mira feared would never truly heal.  
  
Leona took another breath, then a deeper one, curling into herself, then sat straight up, going over her thoughts and memories, checking them all to see if they were safe.  
  
“I remember Mama…”

The General and Theravir left the Altar first, with Cero saying there would be more to say later, something about a heavy burden on her blood, then Mira thanked him before she and Leona left.

  
The screaming was not as loud, which helped a lot, and she fell asleep as they made their way from the altar where the ceremony was held, not able to  _see_  anything as a whelpling, but she could smell and feel and it was  _wonderful._  
  
“Do you think you have strength to eat a bit now?” Mira asked quietly when she woke up again, “If you want to stay as a whelpling for a bit…”  
  
Leona shook her head and shifted as Mira quickly took a nightshirt from her bag and slipped it over the girl’s thin frame, “I’m starving, I can eat every…” she wobbled, her legs failing her as she fell down, and blinked in confusion.  
  
“You’ve been out of your body a long time, I think a bit of soup is best for now, we need to take it easy,” the red-head blinked as her mother picked her up, “That goes for your training as well, you’re not strong enough at this time, and pushing yourself will only cause pain.”  
  
“…yes Mama.”  
  
Mira chuckled, “This gives you time to think about what you wish to do next at least. I’ll be concentrating on the laboratory and clinic now.”  
  
“…oh right, Mr. Nightblossom said that Atlas…” Leona swallowed, “Mama, is that why we’re not going home? This is,” her eyes flicked around as she took a deep breath, “Ghostlands?”  
  
“I figured we’d go to what’s closest to a home for you now, until we can rebuild,” she smiled, “I already asked Flynn about room at the bed and breakfast and Zaer knows more about dragons than I do,” she paused, “We’ll talk about everything that happened later… how does your chest feel?”  
  
“Heavy… but I don’t mind it,” she yawned, “I missed everythi…” she blinked when Mira stumbled a bit, “Mama, I can walk a little! Or go small again!”  
  
“At least lean on me as you do,” Mira said as she placed her down, “We’re not that far now.” **  
**  
The rest of the way was made in silence as Leona concentrating on walking and not falling and Mira helped her keep her balance, carrying her piggy-back part, then stopping and letting her try again, repeating the cycle until they were finally at the estate.  
  
Leona slid off her back and left her mother to wobbily look for Talah to show him that she was altogether now, leaving Mira to chuckle and head towards her room.  
  
They’d worry about everything later. For now… things were going to be alright. 


	12. Recovery

**Recovery**

It was surreal being back in her body.  
  
Truth be told, after it happened, the first thing she did was sleep. For nearly two weeks she’d wake up briefly, eat the tiniest amount, and go back to sleep. She couldn’t help it, she was so weak and tired, and her small dragon self would not leave her place of comfort.  
  
Eventually the voice in her mind that told her to regain her strength and restart her training won, and she forced herself awake one morning and started stretching, willing life into her limbs for a long time before finally taking a breath and transforming into her elfen form.

She still looked mostly the same.  
  
Leona had half expected, the way Mama had been talking, to have crystals poking out of her skin or something, but when she checked the mirror, nothing had really changed, excepting for two little nubs that were the beginnings of her horns, the fact that her eyes were more golden than she remembered, and the new large, diamond shaped scar on her chest. Her hair was a bit longer, a lot curlier, and she rummaged in the bathroom cabinets to see if she had left some of Mavas’s hair oil here, puffing her cheeks out when she couldn’t find any and struggled to brush it out anyways.  
  
Failing to tame it, she went to find some clothes to train in, finding Neri’s shipment of her new wardrobe easily enough, and pulled on the bright pink tunic and dark leggings, and ran barefoot outside to the beach, grabbing some knives from the kitchen on her way.  
  
It was much later than her normal training time. The sky was already brightening with the promise of the coming sun, and the girl smiled as she stepped barefoot onto the sands, for the first time in so long feeling both it and the ocean breeze.  
She couldn’t lift her training swords yet… and tomorrow she’d start training with one of them to rebuild her muscles… but today she could at least do the katas and use the knives as her blades.  
  
She moved her feet into the first steps, ignoring the pain in her muscles as she moved slowly at first, picking up speed at the second rotation, just a fraction here, another at the third, at the fourth, she added the arm motions, easing herself into what was once routine.  
  
Her body still remembered, sluggish as it was, and she was panting, hurting, but on the way to her old self.  
  
She doubted she should get into any fights any time soon.

Moving, however painful, still felt  _good_. So did the smell of the ocean, the feel of the breeze and the sand, and she fell back to sit on the beach and just watch the waves crash against the shore.  
  
There were a lot of things she needed to do.   
  
Getting her strength back was at the top of the list… she moved to stand, trying to push herself with more training when her body and the rocks surrounding her all screamed at her and she fell back into the sand.  
  
…this was going to take some time.  
  
Leona sighed,“This suuuuuuuuuucks…” **  
**  
She struggled to sit back up, then crossed her legs and closed her eyes, deciding to train her other abilities for a bit, and dug her fingers into the sand.  
  
 _Mama said Atlas was hit pretty bad… I hope Medallion’s place is alright.  
_  
She somewhat remembered attempting to bolster the stones protecting the place there, right before…  
  
 _ **Child of Neltharion…  
**_  
Leona’s eyes opened in shock at the voice, the one that called her when the Sword fell, though now it was a gentle whisper as opposed to the desperate scream.  
  
 ** _No, Child of Lasul. Will you keep your promise? Keep it safe?  
_**  
 _Keep what safe? Who are you?  
_  
There was no answer, and Leona blinked as she felt pressure lift off her, then lifted her hands out of the sand to see the small dragon made of a blue-tinged gold ore that she had formed without realizing.  
  
“T…this is…” she whispered, then closed her hands over it, moving to stand up and screaming out in pain as her chest burned and the world spun, shrinking back down to her dragon form as she fell asleep.  
  
 ** _There is no rush Child. I apologize for the panic earlier…We carry the same wound, for now, rest. I will speak with you later, when your strength returns._**  
  
She was carried off into a dream then, but one that didn’t frighten her, and she would be found not much later, sleeping on the beach, exhausted by trying to push her body far too much far too quickly.


	13. Storm

**Storm**

Mira had not come out of the room at the bed and breakfast for some time, and there were papers and little statue animals of azurite all over that she had been studying, only taking a break when Leona came in with a meal and another little animal she had shaped without realizing it.  
  
Today Mira had been asleep at the desk when Leona brought up some sandwiches and a small hedgehog, and the small girl draped a blanket over her mother before rolling up her sleeves and picking up what she could in the room, trying not to look at what was written on the papers as she stacked them up.  
  
What little she did see, she didn’t understand.   
  
She knew that there was  _some_  connection between Azeroth and the azurite, and there was something going on with her blood, but the strange calculations and short hand of Mira’s made no sense to her, and she puffed out her cheeks and ignored it for now. The animals she collected up and put on the windowsill, and when Mira woke up, she was making the bed.

“You’re not playing with your friends?”  
  
“I’ll catch up with Talah in a bit,” Leona said cheerfully, “And Udon’s flying around, so I’ll have to climb up and untangle him from a tree right before. Hey Mama, you should take a break right? You’ve been in here for a few weeks now, I haven’t even seen you leave the room.”  
  
“I’ve been busy, with Serene on her adventure, I’m going to have to rebuild the laboratory by myself, and I have a great deal of work to do…”  
  
“Those notes aren’t about the phoenixes, those are about Azeroth and me,” Leona puffed out her cheeks, “I mean, I just saw Oathblood C, but…  _everyone_ knows your system.”  
  
“Not everyone,” Mira turned to her, “And not all of it is about you. These right here,” she picked up a pile Leona had missed on the floor next to her, “These are about Lyren’s daughter, and behind that…” she flipped through them, “This is Talah’s file. You’re sitting on the ones dealing with Luna. Luce is… oh, her and Young Mistress are both in the nightstand. I have to come up with a new system as it is, matching is one thing, but I need to have those who may read my research understand what sort of blood it is without giving away who.”  
  
“How come you told me then?”  
  
Mira shrugged, “You’re not worried about secrets in the blood. Serene isn’t either for that matter, which is one of the many things that makes her the perfect assistant,” she paused for a moment, “If you and Talah ever need a little extra money, I wouldn’t mind a bit of help.”  
  
“…I’ll pass Mama,” Leona chewed her bottom lip, then brightened, “Talah and I talked about the rings, we’re going to try and look up what some titan stuff is made of. That won’t melt with your flames, right?”  
  
“Part of my enchantment was to protect against such things,” she chuckled, “And Papa is getting the gems to set in the rings. We’ll make them all together when you both get the materials, my part is the easiest of the gathering.”

Her daughter stared at her, “…you’re going to take our blood, aren’t you?”  
  
“Just a tiny bit. These are more family rings than wedding rings. Have you decided on your shaping yet?”  
  
Leona shook her head, “I’ve got some sketches, but I’m still thinking about it. I want it to be really special,” she grinned, “It’s a really neat idea, I’m just not sure why  _I’m_  getting one.”  
  
Mira smiled, “Because this will be our becoming a real family…” both paused, nearly hearing Varotin’s protest that they  _already_  were, “And well, I’m not sure about doing the rest of the wedding ceremony.”  
  
“But you were really looking forward to it!”  
  
There was a slight rumble, and Leona turned bright red, closing her eyes tightly and concentrating on bringing her emotions back under control, “Is it because you have to redo your dress? I can ask Neri when I go visit her in Undercity…”  
  
“No dearest, it’s more… I want to get our home settled in once more, the traditions are interesting, but I think what I want most is the promises. When we make the rings, we’ll take care of the Oaths… and your father and I will say those, and you will witness it. Nothing else is really needed.”  
  
Leona nodded, scrunching her nose in thought, “So… when the apartment’s done… we can do a housewarming party still. Uncle Levi had a really big feast planned out because he asked me to help him with shopping.”  
  
Mira nodded, “That I think will be best. I was planning on binding Varotin to our home anyways, so he can stop getting lost,” that earned a giggle from Leona and she smiled, “A housewarming reception isn’t a bad idea… we can still dress up, and those secret dance lessons you’ve been taking won’t go to waste,” she smiled, “Just have an adult go with you, preferably Zaer, if you go on any adventures with Talah or Haidee. And when you go to visit Neri in Undercity, come straight back, and see if you can’t convince her to come with.”  
  
She nodded and crossed her heart, then skipped out to go find Udon and Talah, and Mira took a deep breath, putting her papers back on the desk and picking up the newest azurite statute.  
  
“…don’t make her keep such large promises now,” she whispered, “Let her enjoy the freedom of being a child… for just a little longer at least,” she glanced to the vials of blood and placed the hedgehog down on the desk, “Varotin and Vonic can care for the healing, don’t call her back to the Sword.”

* * *

It had started to rain when Leona was walking on the beach, looking for a bit of coral, and she paused for a moment, closing her eyes and turning her face to the sky to feel the water hit her skin.

  
It was strange what she had missed when she had been out of her body.

Two little things hit her foot and she blinked and looked down to see a chunk of coral and a sunstone there, grinning she bent down to pick them up, “Thanks, this is perfect… and I can make one for Lis too!”

She paused as she placed them in her bag, just  _who_  was she thanking?  
  
Thunder sounded overhead and she jumped, turning around and looking up again, trying to judge just how fast the storm was coming in, a little proud of herself for not running at the first sign of it, _Maybe I’m getting over my…  
_  
Another clap of thunder and her eyes widened, seeing the Sword fall once more…  
  
Lightning flashed and it was gone, and she started to back towards the Estate, her heart pounding as the storm grew, and she made it back inside before another large clap boomed across the sky, one that caused her to nearly fall down to her knees… or was it the massive headache that just suddenly came on?  
  
“Leona.”  
  
Mira was there, steadying her as she helped her to stand, “You’re still connected.”  
  
“I’m fine Mama,” she said quietly, “Promise, it’s just the thunderstorm…”  
  
She  _felt_  the look at that, Mira  _never_  trusted that word, but thankfully she didn’t press the issue, and Leona jumped and bit back a shriek when more thunder sounded, as her mother sighed, “Let’s get some food in you, did you find the coral for Neri’s present?”  
  
“Yes Mama, and something for Lis too, it’s alright if I go with her?”  
  
“I said so long as an adult was going along with you, didn’t I,” Mira paused, “…I’ll add that I don’t want you returning to Silithus. Not while…”  
  
“I can’t go back until I can do something about the Sword anyways Mama, I won’t. Promise.”  
  
Mira grabbed her shoulders, “You won’t be going at all! I mean it, that Sword…”  
  
Leona stared at her, “…but we can’t just…”  
  
“We’re not. Papa and I will figure it out, but… you can’t go. You… Leona, it’ll rip you apart again,”she knelt down to get on eye level with her daughter, “I’m not taking that chance. Under no circumstances can you go anywhere near that Sword!”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No buts. It’s not  _your_  job to fix things,” Mira frowned, “Some things just can’t be fixed,” she whispered before she stood up, “What will you be making out of your stones?”  
  
Leona took a deep breath and nodded, “…er, well, I was thinking of another dolphin for Neri, just reinforce it so it doesn’t shatter on her again, and for Lis, I’m not sure yet. A phoenix really doesn’t seem to suit her. Maybe a lion or something, I haven’t done one of those yet. I’ll ask the sunstone what she thinks.”  
  
“You’ll be leaving for Undercity in a bit to check on Neri?”  
  
“Yes Mama, Talah and I are going to surprise her, I’m even going to wear one of the dresses she made me,” Leona glanced up, “…Mama… I’ve been hearing a strange voice sometimes. It’s not like the Whispers, but…”  
  
“Is it a woman’s voice, somewhat sad sounding?”  
  
“How’d you…”  
  
“Papa hears it sometimes too,” Mira smiled at her, “You’re  _still_  not going near that Sword.”  
  
“…yes Mama.”  
  
“Come on, some food will help with the headache and distract you from the storm, you have some sandwiches left from earlier, right?” Mira led her towards the kitchen, “I’m not exactly allowed in there.”  
  
Leona giggled and took her mother’s hand, “I can make something. It just won’t be as good as Talah’s cooking.” **  
**  
Overhead the storm continued to rage on, and her headache was worsening, but… it was just her old fear. It was nothing, and Mira was just worried about what had happened _before…_ It made sense to not want her to go back to Silithus, considering everything.  
  
Maybe she should ask Talah if he knew anything about it. Maybe one of the goblins he was mining the Azurite for said something about what the ore actually was… she just couldn’t remember very much of that time spent there.  
  
 _Mama’s just worried cause of me falling out of my body when that thing hit. And I tend to get in a lot of trouble when I run off on my own, she’s just being careful…_

_Right?_


	14. One Last Thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's not all that has to be taken care of...  
> To be continued in the next collection, but first, I'll post the Girls are NOT alright and the lead up to BFA.

**One Last Thing...**

“Come on, you can do it…”  
  
Leona puffed her cheeks out at the parrot made of blue jasper as it tried to fly one more time and failed miserably, and sighed, “Well, I guess I’ll just send you with the letter, but make sure you tell her my code,” the bird flapped it’s wings and nodded, and she grabbed her rulers and a sheet of paper, “Much safer than including a cipher, cause there’s no telling who has it now… Oh! I wonder if I should change it up…” **  
**  
Best not to complicate things too much, Medallion would already be surprised at the stone talking to her, even if it was only to tell her how to read the raised runes. But… best to not use  _names_  either. Leona paused for a moment, taking out a quartz to make into another moth for Deedee (she was fairly certain the one she gave him at Darkmoon shattered with most of the rest), and then set that next to the parrot and a wrapped bag of cookies as she started to write.  
  
_Mom,_  
  
_Hi! I’m sorry that Uncle and I had to leave so quickly, and I hope that I didn’t cause any trouble, Mama summoned me out because, well, I got really sick. I’m all better now, mostly at least. She wants me to take it easy on my training, but I haven’t exactly been listening to that. Papa’s lost again, he’s trying to heal the planet, so Eternity and I’ve been training together._  
  
_I really hope that the storm didn’t hurt your hideout much, I tried to calm the stones down, but I don’t know if I was able to help at all. And I’m really sorry if I failed there._  
  
_That aside, it was nice meeting you! I really hope that I get to see you again one day._  
  
_I’m not sure if I should be writing a letter, I didn’t ask Uncle or Eternity, but it’s in my secret language, so it should be alright. Oh the parrot is for you and the moth is for Big Brother, I made them, it’s probably why Uncle chose his name for me._  
  
_Thanks for talking with me._  
  
_I’m nervous. We haven’t heard much from You-know-who since then too, and I’m pretty sure a bunch of stones didn’t fall on him or anything, considering some of the things that happened. But… I’m going to do what I can to protect Uncle and Eternity. Even if it’s not much right now, I don’t want them getting hurt again._  
  
_Oh! The cookies Eternity made! He doesn’t know I’m sending them, but I saved them from the last meal. Give some to Big Brother too please._  
  
_I hope to speak with you both again soon!_  
  
_Love,_  
 _Rocks_

Leona frowned as she looked over the letter, then nodded to herself and grabbed everything she was sending with it, “Mama! When you go to Atlas, can you mail something for me?”  
  
That should make sure it arrived safely, only a great fool would follow too closely to Mama, and if she mailed it from the island, there was no way anyone would tamper with it.  
  
Leona grinned, she was getting  _better_  at this!


End file.
